


Sabaody'an Red Roses

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Stories-That-Are-Meant-To-Happen [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Rayleigh, Alpha!Shakky, But It Doesn't Matter Here :p, F/M, Glasses, Key-Chains, Memories, Omegaverse, One-Shot, Part Of My Main Story "Fated Encounters", Red Roses, Romance, Unconditional Love, perfect relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Rayleigh thinks about what Shakky means to him.Romance/Old Love Is The Best :pPS: Could be read as a standalone or as part of my main story "Fated Encounters" (around chapter 10)





	Sabaody'an Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is another One-Shot!  
> Please, enjoy!

GrandLine | Paradise

Sabaody District | Shakky&Ray's house

 

Rayleigh walked up the stairs. It was close to afternoon. Shakky should be still home. She usually puts the day shifts into her employees hands and only comes down to the bar late in the evening to assist in the night shifts.

Here in Sabaody, a bar never runs out of customers, no matter the time of the day. But, nothing could be more nerve-wrecking than serving tired or frustrated customers coming in for a drink after a stressful day at work.  
So, Shakky gives a hand at night, when young employees become more impatient to go home and customers are too drunk for any gentle handling.

Fishing out the keys from his back pocket, Rayleigh couldn't stop the fond smile gracing his face. Dangling from his key-chain was a small wooden doll. A man with too big of a head and a small , sorry excuse of a body, wearing a pair of glasses (or so it seems) and holding a tankard of booze in one hand and a book in the other.  
It was a crude little thing that Shakky made once, when she was too drunk to make a better shape and yet, too determined to 'sculp' a mini-Rayleigh for him to stop her.  
He had teased her a lot the next morning, when she was capable of comprehending his words. And yet, he had kept it close to him, since that day. It might not be the best, but it had the biggest effect on him. The extra weight in his left back pocket became a constant reminder of the trust that that woman had given him, willingly. A trust that he vowed to keep and cherish for as long as he lived.

That vulnerable sight of her, that night, sprawled on creamy bedsheets. Her dark hair falling wildly to frame her flushed, warm face. Head falling back, carelessly, on snow-white pillow, showing off her long slender neck, marred by nothing but Rayleigh's own insistent lips.

Every breath that he took reminded Rayleigh of that woman. But, moments like that or the weight of physical reminders -and he has so many of those, but the key chain will always remain the dearest of them all- made that feeling of belonging and love spread in his body like a wild fire, moving just under his skin, trying to find the right shape.  
And no-one can set that fire high and control it like a master better than her...

 

******** Later That Day ********

 

\- Thank you for the beautiful gift... Master of my household , said Shakky. Her head on top of a naked muscular chest. One hand playing with soft silvery locks, while the other was spred over a steadily-beating heart.  
A red rose laying innocently on top of an old book, beside a pair of glasses and a key-chain...

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't help it! They are a perfect couple! I just had to make something for them *HeartsHearts*


End file.
